Alexandros Mazarakis-Ainian
Kingdom of Greece Second Hellenic Republic | branch = Hellenic Army | serviceyears = 1890–1920 1922–1937 | rank = Lieutenant General | commands = | battles = Greco-Turkish War of 1897, Macedonian Struggle, Balkan Wars, Greco-Turkish War of 1919–1922 | battles_label = Wars | awards = Medal of Milos Obilić in Gold | relations = Lt. Gen. Konstantinos Mazarakis-Ainian (brother) | laterwork = Member and President of the Academy of Athens }} Alexandros Mazarakis-Ainian ( , 1874–1943) was a Greek Army officer who rose to the rank of Lieutenant General. He served thrice as Chief of the Hellenic Army General Staff, occupied ministerial positions and was elected a member of the Academy of Athens for his historical studies. Life Alexandros Mazarakis-Ainian was born in Athens in 1874. He entered the Hellenic Army Academy in 1890 and was commissioned a 2nd Lieutenant of Artillery on 30 June 1895. He participated in the Greco-Turkish War of 1897 commanding an artillery battery, and served for three years in the newly founded Geographical Service. In 1905, during the Greek Struggle for Macedonia against the Bulgarian-sponsored Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (IMRO), he was attached to the Greek Consulate-General in Thessaloniki under the cover name Ioannidis. He served there for three and a half years, until the end of the Struggle in 1908. In 1906 he was promoted to Lieutenant. After returning from Macedonia, he came first in a contest for further studies in the École Supérieure de Guerre in France. In the Balkan Wars he served as a staff officer in the 7th Infantry Division. In 1914 he was promoted to Major and became Chief of Staff of the 5th Infantry Division at Drama. In September 1916 he joined the Venizelist Movement of National Defence in Thessaloniki. Promoted to Lt. Colonel and full Colonel, he served in various General Staff departments during World War I. He then accompanied Prime Minister Eleftherios Venizelos as a military expert to the Paris Peace Conference, and prepared ethnological and military studies to support the Greek claims. He returned to Greece in July 1919, and assumed command of the Smyrna Division in Asia Minor. In 1920 he was promoted to Major General, and led his division to the capture of Balıkesir and in the advance towards Bursa during the Greek summer offensive. From there he and his division were recalled to be used in a landing operation in support of the occupation of Eastern Thrace: Mazarakis commanded the landings of troops ferried from Asia at Ereğli and Rodosto, and thence advanced north. After overcoming Turkish resistance at Lule Burgas, Babaeski and Çorlu and capturing the local Turkish commander, Cafer Tayyar, his units reached Adrianople. Returning to Asia, he led his division to new positions around Bursa, and commanded a series of raids against Turkish territory. Following the Venizelist defeat in the November 1920 elections, he resigned his commission. In 1921 he published a series of articles criticizing the new government's conduct of the war in Asia Minor, recommending the stabilization and fortification of the then-held lines instead of an advance into the interior of Turkey. Following the Greek defeat and retreat from Asia in August 1922, he was appointed Greek representative at the armistice negotiations at Mudanya, but initially refused to sign the Armistice of Mudanya when it was revealed that Greece would have to evacuate Eastern Thrace. He was subsequently recalled to active service and placed as Chief of Staff of the Army of the Evros in Western Thrace, and then participated in the Greek mission to Conference of Lausanne as a military adviser. In 1924 he was promoted to Lieutenant General and appointed Chief of the Hellenic Army General Staff, beginning the process for its reorganization and re-equipment following the Asia Minor Disaster. He was dismissed from his position following the coup d'état of general Theodoros Pangalos in June 1925, but was reinstated in September 1926, following the overthrow of the Pangalos dictatorship. He served as Minister for Military Affairs in the 1926–1928 Alexandros Zaimis cabinets, and was elected as a member of the Academy of Athens in September 1928. He was appointed as Inspector General of Military Schools in March 1929 and soon after again as Chief of the Army General Staff, occupying the post until June 1931. In the March 1933 emergency cabinet of Lt. General Alexandros Othonaios, Mazarakis occupied the portfolio of National Education, as well as, as interim holder, of Foreign Affairs (6/7 March) and Aviation (9/10 March). In 1935, following the outbreak of a pro-Venizelist coup attempt, he was suspended from active service, and finally retired in 1937 due to the age limit. In the same year, he served as president of the Academy of Athens. Mazarakis died in Athens in 1943. He was married but childless. References Category:1874 births Category:1943 deaths Category:20th-century Greek people Category:Hellenic Army generals Category:Chiefs of the Hellenic Army General Staff Category:Greek military personnel of World War I Category:Greek military personnel of the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22) Category:People from Athens Category:People of the Macedonian Struggle Category:Ministers of Military Affairs of Greece Category:Recipients of the Medal for Bravery (Serbia) Category:Members of the Academy of Athens (modern)